Chairs that can readily be attached to one another are typically used in multi-purpose rooms to provide a variety of different chair configurations and numbers of chairs in a row. Such chairs are suitably light in weight and have a configuration that enhances the ability of the chairs to be stacked on one another when not in use.
In order to improve safety and provide uniform spacing and numbers of chairs in a row, ganging systems are typically used to interlock adjacent chairs to one another. A wide variety of interlocking or ganging devices are known and are attached in a variety of ways to the chairs. Despite the variety of known ganging devices, there remains a need for a ganging device that can be produced in high volume and having a relatively simple, yet robust mechanism, for attaching the ganging device to a chair.
In view of the foregoing, embodiments of the disclosure provide a molded tray and ganging device for attachment to a seat of a chair and a chair containing the molded tray and ganging device. The molded tray and ganging device includes a molded structure having an top surface, a bottom surface, and first and second raised sides attached to the bottom surface. One or more ganging rod capture structures are integrally molded into the molded structure and extend upwardly from the top surface of the molded structure. A U-shaped ganging rod is slidably attached to each of the one or more ganging rod capture structures. Each U-shaped ganging rod has a ganging engagement portion that extends outwardly from one of the raised sides of the molded structure and L-shaped ends distal from the ganging engagement portion.
In one embodiment there is provided a chair having an integrally molded seat and backrest, a molded tray and ganging device attached to an underside of the seat, and tubular legs attached to the seat and molded tray. The molded tray and ganging device includes a molded structure having a top surface, a bottom surface, and first and second raised sides attached to the bottom surface. One or more ganging rod capture structures are integrally molded into the molded structure and extend upwardly from the top surface of the molded structure. A U-shaped ganging rod is slidably attached to each of the one or more ganging rod capture structures. Each U-shaped ganging rod has a ganging engagement portion that extends outwardly from one of the raised sides of the molded structure and L-shaped ends distal from the ganging engagement portion.
In some embodiments, each of the first and second raised sides includes U-shaped openings therein for receiving tubular legs of the chair.
In other embodiments, the one or more ganging rod capture structures include a plurality of fingers, each of the fingers having a resiliently biased prong for capturing the ganging rod therein.
In some other embodiments, the one or more ganging rod capture structures further include an upstanding guide web integrally molded into the top surface of the molded structure. Each guide web has a plurality of spaced-apart detents for positional retention of the L-shaped ends of the ganging rod.
In still other embodiments, a plurality of apertures are provided in the bottom surface of the molded structure for attaching the molded structure to the seat of the chair using fasteners.
In other embodiments, a U-shaped ganging rod having a male ganging engagement portion extends outwardly from the first raised side and a U-shaped ganging rod having a female ganging engagement portion extends outwardly from the second raised side of the molded structure.
In some embodiments one of the 1e U-shaped ganging rods is fixedly attached to the top surface of the molded structure.
An advantage of the molded structure is that the one or more ganging rods may be snap-fitted into the ganging rod capture structures and slidably retained in the structures without the need for additional rod fasteners. Also, the entire tray and tubular legs can be attached to a seat of a chair using only four fasteners.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.